The Academy
by krisso94
Summary: Rose was smarter then the rest at seventeen, which is why she went to the Academy. Today, 4 years later. She thinks the consequences of her relationship with a teacher is gone, but one phone call can change so much. AH
1. Chapter 1

The Academy

_Chapter 1._

I'd signed the papers, told them to contact me if there was anything that she might need me for. I had always imagined the needs in form of blood or anything like that, but when the call came that early morning. That was when I realized what I had really  
promised them.

The whole day was a blur to me, but I remember rushing to the hospital. The sun barely peeking up from the horizon, the air was chilly and for once the road was almost empty. I remember walking up to the front desk, telling them who I was and that I'd just received a call to come here as fast as I could. The woman must have known then, because the way she sighed and carefully stood up made me shiver. Something was wrong I knew. A million thoughts raced through my mind, was Lissa okay? Was it maybe Christian or worse what if something had happened to my mother and/or baba. I was lead into a room, and it was definitely not my mother or baba. The walls inside was painted with colorful animals, flowers and a large smiling sun. This was the childrens part of the hospital. Children. My stomach clenched. Abigale. I hadn't really seen her since they brought her home, but they sent me photos as she grew and she was so beautiful. Curly brown hair, and deep brown eyes. It was impossible not to recognise her in an instant. I felt the urge to run to her, hug her.

A doctor stepped into the room. "Miss Hathaway, I'm doctor Olsen" She stretched her hand out to me. With a trembling hand I took it, shaked it slightly saying some sort of a hello.

Before I knew it, I had made it to my door, ready for my bed, sleep. To my surprise I found a familiar figure sitting outside my door.

"Adrian! What are you doing?"

He looked up, startled. "God Rose! Where have you been all day!"

Shit. Shit!  
Adrian, my boyfriend was supposed to take me out today, my day off. I had totaly forgotten to tell him what had just happend.

He didn't know about Abigail, about her father, about the academy.

I took a deep breath. "I was at the hospital, there was an accident."

"ROSE! What happened, are you okay?" He shot up from the floor almost running towards me.

"I wasn't in it, but. Shit." I felt like running away again. Like I had last time, away from the responsibilities. Only this time I was an adult, I knew that it was time to let him know about my past. "I think you should come inside, it's a really long story." I finally said.

He looked horrified, as if I was going to tell him I was a murderer. We sat down on the couch, I considerd actually sitting on my hands to stop them from shaking.

"Rose, breathe" He seemed genuinely concerned about me, and what I was going to say.

Don't be a coward Rose, you never were.

I inhaled. "When I was seventeen" Stop. Shaking. "I made a terrible mistake" I admittet. " But I took care of if! And it was all in the past"

"Until today" He stated.

"Yes" I felt like throwing up, my stomach clenched. I'd spent so much time trying to forget, telling myself I'd done the right thing and doing my best to not see his face everytime I closed my eyes. We had both messed up.

"I went to a boarding school at the time, St. Vladimirs to be exact".

He nearly spilled his drink "WHAT? You? Rose Hathaway at St. Vlads!?"

This made me chuckle. "Yes Adrian, I was a clever girl back then. Well note the was… Anyways, at the school I met someone" I told him. Letting myself fall back to the meories as I tolt Adrian about the beginning of my St. Vlads carreer.  
_**  
**The year was 2008, and I was entering my last year of high school, at a new school. It wasn't just any school, it was the scool they said. A top starred academy for gifted teens only, located in the back bush of Montana. To switch schools at this time was for me just ridiculous, but when your mother is Janine Hathaway and your father is the mafia himself, then your opinion doesn't really mather. Apperently when you finished your senior math during your freshmen year, your opinion on schools doesn't really mather either. Neither does it when you got an A in your college phyiscs course. Add a pinch of vocal talent, and you've got yourself a one wat ticket to nerdy school._

_I looked around my room, it was filled with so many pictures, so many memories. My first kiss, and all the other romantic and intimate things I had done with Mason in this room. He was standing there with me panicking, helping me packing my last stuff. The framed photo of him and me was lying on the top of my suitcase. Leaving LA wasn't really that bad, leaving Mason on the other hand, really really sucked! Nobody liked the nerdy girl, because that was all they saw. Mason knew me in and out, my snarky attitude, how I would break down when someone called me names at school or how most of the times I punch them instead"._

_"Time to go Rosemarie!" My mother yelled from downstairs. I gulped, and panic shot through me._

_Mason grabbed my hand, gently squeezing it gently. "You'll be fine. This academy is going to be filled with smartasses like you!"_

_"I really hope you're right about this one Mase!"_

_He picked up my suitcase and we made our way down to the hall, were both of my parents were waiting._

_I hugged my father tightly "Bye Baba"._

_"Take care of yourself now, and don't do anything reckless!"_

_"Never" I laughed "Bye mom" I was pulled into a hug from her. There was nothing like the scent of my mother, it was so safe and so "home" as anything could get._

_"Oh darling, this house will be so quiet without you!"_

_"Should have thought about that earlier" I stated._

_She just smiled, hugging me one last time before I turned around and walked out the door._

_"Bye see you at christmas!"_

_Mason drove me to the airport, the air was thick like any other late summer day in LA._

_"How am I supposed to get through my senior year without you?" He swallowed, a minute ago he'd been joking about the forest of Montana, and how he believed I'd be the only one there who looked sane. He was so serious now, on the verge of crying. Pulling me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, leaning my head onto his warm familiar chest._

_"Ten months, and we move to New York together, okay?" He sniffled._

_"Ten months" I repeated. "Damn, I'm going to miss you so much!"_

_And with that, I left._


	2. Chapter 2

The Academy

Chapter 2.

_"Welcome to St. Vladimir honors academy"_

_The sign was big, just like the school. Which looked more like a castle than a school. The asphalt road was ended as soon as the cab drove through the gates, replaced by the most beautiful bricks laid in circled patterns all over._  
_"Wow" I breathed, hearing the cabbie chuckle. "New student?" He asked._

_"Something like that"_

_After fighting my luggage up the stairs, I made my way into a large hall. In front of me was two large staircases, two doors and a table with a big old vase. I made myself a mental promise not to touch it, no matter how tempting it looked. Looking up, I saw a tall blonde girl rushing down the stairs squeaking._

_"You must be Rosemarie Hathaway!" Before I had a chance to reply, she stretched out her hand gesturing to shake hands. "I'm Lissa, here to represent the welcome committee. I've heard so much good about you!" I had to smile, there was something about her, something so warm and friendly. Not like the cold and fake I was used to._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Lisa" I nodded, still smiling._

_She led the way into the double doors in front of us, I could see a sign that said "Headmistress Mrs. Kirova". Who calls their principal headmistress? Lissa gently knocked on the door. Opening it as soon as she heard a low "come in"._

_"Miss Hathaway is here" She smiled. Gesturing for me to enter. Slowly I made my way, careful with my steps being a total nervewreck. _

_"Thank you princess, may you be an angel and call on Mr. Belikov?" Mrs. Kriova asked. WHAT? Princess?I gasped, turning to question Lissa, but she left before I got the chance._

_"Welcome, miss Hathaway. We are all so happy you decided to join us, we really do believe you will be nothing but a perfect fit here at the academy." Mrs. Kirova was an old woman, with grey hair, glasses and a dress that looked like it came from the fifties._

_"Thank you" I nodded as there was a knock on the door "Come in!" The headmistress said and in he came. A tall muscular man, with brown hair tied back in a short ponytail._

_"ahh Mr. Belikov, you must meet your new student, miss this is Dimitri Belikov, he will be your private mentor for both physical and mental health"_

_"Sorry what?" confusion raised through me. All the headmistress did was smile, then she stood up. Walking around her desk as she opened her mouth. "_

_"You see miss, the students at this academy represent the brightest of the youth in our country. You are therefore expected to both look and behave perfectly. It's important for our country to know, that the next generation of leaders are in nothing but perfect shape and have the best mental health to." Her face strickt now. "There are no goth clubs, slutty girls or overweight to be found within campus, and we prefer too keep it that way. Any questions?"_

_I sighed, "No ma'am"._

_"Wonderful" she exclaimed, her tone light but her face still strick. "Before you go, I hope you understand that we have zero tolerance for drugs and alcohol, I've seen your record."_

_I froze._

_She did not have any right to say that in front of Lissa and Mr. Belikov! Nonetheless, I kept my mouth shut. Something told me not to argue with this woman. I stood up, nodded and walked out._

_Lissa followed right behind me, "I have your schedule, roomkey, and information map. The rulebook will be in your room, and Rosemarie? If there is anything you want to ask or talk about, then I'm always around" More serious now, she turned around to the teacher. "I believe so will you Mr. Belikov?"_

_"Yes" he nodded. "And I'll se you in the gym at 8am tomorrow" Smiling at my shocked expression, he put his hands in his back pockets, turned around and left. Leaving a nice smell of aftershave._

_I made it to my dorm, and then to my room with only a little help from Lissa. We made plans to grab a coffee at the coffee shop right outside my dorm, and she promised me a tour of the campus. So after a long shower, a lot of unpacking and a quick nap I was ready to hopefully get some better impressions of this place._

_"That is Alberta Petrov, she's a professor in english and the senior class overhead. Over there is Stan Alto, professor in math. Mrs. Petrov is usally kind to everyone, but Alto on the other hand can be a bit though at times"_

_I smiled, "nothing I can't handle". We both laughed at that. We'd been walking around campus for a while now, she'd showed me most of the buildings, and introduced me to a lot of people. I'd gotten to know about how the school worked, the top leader was the headmistress, and then there were class overheads like Mrs. Petrov, other professors and then there was the mentors. Mr. Belikov was my mentor. It turned out that most mentors had 3-5 students, but because I had started so late at the school. I got Mr. Belikov all alone._

_"So tell me Lissa, why did the headmistress call you princess?" I'd been so curious about this, not really knowing whether or not I really wanted the answer._

_She looked down for a while. "Because my father is the king of Norway and my mother is the queen."_

_"Wow!" I breathed. "I mean, I thought it was like a nickname or something. But you are like actually a real princess?" My mind spun in all directions._

_Lissa on the other hand just laughed. "Rose, it's not like I'm going to rule the country one day, us royals are more like a national symbol. Anyways, it's my older brother who will inherit the throne. Not me. I will always just be the princess."_

_"Princess Lissa" I smiled._

_"More like Her Royal Majesty Princess Vasalisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir of Norway"_

_I blinked. I used to complain to my parents about my first name being long, guess I should appreciate being just Rosemarie Hathaway more. "sooo?" I asked awkwardly. "Should I like bow when I see you in the hall then?"_

_"NO!" She almost cried. "Do. Not. Ever. Do that! I go to this academy to get away from my title. Please, call me Lissa, just Lissa."_

_"Okay, Liss"_

_She smiled relieved by that, so I guessed she didn't mind being called Liss. We Talked some more about the other students at school, classes and what colleges we wanted to go to next year. When I finally made it to my room I was so tired. I wanted nothing more that to just sleep, but I knew that Mason was up, waiting for me to sign on skype. So that is what I did. Just as I had imagined, the moment my macbook was fully on the orange Skype "Mason said: ROSE!" popped up._

_Mason: ROSE! _  
_Mason: You're on! How is it?_  
_Mason: R u there?_

_Rose: Relax you nuthead, yes I'm here!_  
_Rose: and it's well, strange. Big. People are actually friendly here though, as far as I can tell._

_Mason: Hope the boys aren't too friendly._

_Rose: -.-_

_Mason: I'm kidding!_

_I hadn't really given Mason that much thought during my day. So much had happened, but now I realized that while I'd been running around all day, he'd been sitting at home waiting for me to sign on._

_Rose: I really do miss you_

_Mason: Yeah, I know. I'm missing you like crazy already too._

_Rose: I actually made a friend though! I think :s_

_Mason: oh Really, 8 years at Amberwood, and you made nothing but war with everyone except me, and one day into your "academy career" and you made a friend. That really is scary._

_Rose: Hey! School hasn't even really started. And relax, you will not be replaced. It's a girl called Lissa._

_Mason: oh, so tell me something about this Lissa._

_Rose: Well, to start with. She's sort of a princess._

_I knew Lissa didn't want me to talk about her title with anyone. But this was Mason, he was that one person I told everything to. No matter how "top secret" it was._

_Mason: Why does that not surprise me?_

_Rose: Because it's the academy?_

_Mason: Probably yes._

_Rose: It's been a really long day, so I think I should try to sleep now._  
_Rose: If that's okay?_

_Mason: of course! Go to sleep you beatiful girl. _

_Rose: Good night!_  
_Rose: I love you Maze, don't know why_  
_Rose: Just really do… _

_Mason: Well I know why _

_And with that I signed of my computer and quickly drifted off too deep sleep. Two days left, until school started and all hell would most likely break loose._

_The next morning I woke up to a loud noise. I couldn't really sense what it was or even where I was, but when I finally figured it out, and realized that someone was knocking on my door. I shot up, almost running to the door only wearing my shorts and tank top. _

_"Coming!" I yelled. Who was at my door at this time? I hadn't slept that long, had I?_

_When I opened my door and saw my mentor standing there, wearing a loose dark blue v-neck t-shirt and jeans. His hair flowing freely, wonderfully, resting right by his shoulders._

_"You're late" he stated._

_"To wha- SHIT!shit!shit!" Practice, 8 am. Damn. Nice Rose, you haven't even been here 24 hours and you already messed up. "I am so so so so sorry!"_

_He chuckled. "Just meet me in the gym in 15 minutes, and I won't tell anyone"._

_As soon as he turned around and left, I ran across my room, lept into my closet finding the first sports bra, shorts and t-shirt that was there. Running to the mirror pulling my hair up in a ponytail and threw on the trackshoes. No food, just a bottle of water was what I grabbed as I ran. I thanked Lissa for the tour of the school last night, so I actually found the gym._

_Walking inside I thought I'd actually gotten there before him, but then I found him standing by the wall, with his back to me. "Mr. Belikov?" I said as I walked inside._

_"ahh, you were faster than I'd expected" Amusement filled his face. "And by the way, call me Dimitri. I'm not the formal kind"._

_I snorted. "You seemed pretty formal in front of Lissa and Mrs. Kirova" I_

_"That's different."_

_"Well, then you can call me Rose."_

_Smiling he said. "Fine, then Rose. I suggest you start running"_

_I thought he was joking, but when he pointed at the track I realized that it was for real. Muttering some not so good words, I started running. He just leaned to the wall, picking up a book and started to read it. After a few laps I felt like my lungs were going to turn on fire. Dimitri noticed my change of pace, looking at me he smiled "You may increase your tempo now."_

_"You have got to be kidding me!" My voice barely reached trough in between my deep breaths._

_"One more"_

_"lap?"_

_"Yes"_

_I wanted to scream, but I was having a hard time catching my breath. To my dismay, I finished my lap and collapsed on the floor afterwards. Dimitri walked over to me, grabbing my hand to help me up. Chuckling ever so slightly._

_"Something tells me you haven't done much track running" He smirked. "Or any sort of running."_

_"Watch it" I snared, fury building up. "I do know how to throw a punch"_

_The way his expression changed when I said that, was not something I liked._

_"What? Are you planning comrade?"_

_He lifted one hand, smiled. "Let me just.." He trailed off into a door. There was a loud noise, some russian muttering and out he came. Carrying a pair of boxing gloves and too big flat pads for him to hold and me to use as target I guessed. He pulled his hair into a low ponytail, after handing the gloves to me. "Now Rose, please throw that punch"._  
_He held the pads up, smirking with pride. Yet ever so calm, even so in control that it almost scared me._


	3. Chapter 3

The Academy

Chapter 3.

"We spent a lot of time together, him and I. As he taught me how to fight we grew closer and closer. " I shaked my head. "Well I wanted to be an architect, and there was this conference" I said trailing off.

The conference we're in New York, in a high tech hotel. Apparently it wasn't for student's like me, which we had thought. It turned out that it was a analyse meeting of what to do with the Manhattan skyline next, which also turned out to be ridiculously boring. Dimitri was good at hiding his feelings, but even he couldn't pretend that it was interesting when neither one of us knew what half of the thighs they discussed was. So the next say we snuck off.

I had just broken up with Mason too, not that Dimitri knew that. But he would soon find out. We spent the day walking around like tourists. After walking and walking, I begged him to stop and eat so we found a restaurant. A bit more fancy than what I'd had in mind, but it was food and I could eat the world there and then. After dining at a small table for two, we walked out and back onto the street as I trippet at a loose brick stone from the ground. Two strong arms caught me before I could really fall. Clutching me to his chest.

_"Careful Rose" He laughed._

_"Eyes on the ground?" I asked as I stared into his warm brown eyes._

_"Oh Rose" He smiled as he let go of me. Leaving me feeling cold._

_We started walking towards the hotel, but me being me had to og get ice cream. So as I walked over the street to buy it, he said he had to do something and walked into a store behind us. It had started to darken and I suddenly became aware of how crowded the street really was. As I made my way I saw a figure moving towards me staring right at me. Like he's just spotted his target. Me being the target. I finally got to the other side, breathing in the fresh air. Luckily for me there was no line, so I got my ice-cream and turned around to find Dimitri . I looked up and there the guy was again. "Hey" he smiled, his face a creepy grin making me feel really uncomfortable._

_"Hi" I said, my voice dry trying to get away from him._

_"I'm Jared" he stretched out a hand. Me being stupid took it. And he dragged me towards him. "ahh" He laughed. "What's your name, little girl?" He asked._

_"That's none of your business!" I sneered._

_He laughed more. "So was that you boyfriend over there, I was watching you"_

_"Yes" I lied._

_"You seemed really close" he said, almost asking._

_"Yes" I lied again._

_Finally I could spot Dimitri coming towards the ice cream bar. He stopped for a moment, startled by the sight of me with so close to a random guy. When he was close enough I leaped into him. "Heeey boyfriend!"_

_I wrapped my arms around him, making myself as high as I could to whisper in his ear "Play along, please!"._

_"Roza" He said, gently placing a kiss on my forehead. I shivered. I wanted so badly to just stay there wrapped in his arms._

_But I knew we couldn't stay like that. So I let him go so I could tell Jared off._

_"We have to go now bye!" I said and grabbed Dimitri's hand dragging him with me before Jared could protest. I didn't look back. We made it into the hotel lobby before Dimitri questioned what had happened._

_"He followed me, from the moment you left my side he was there. And then he pulled me close and I don't know. Maybe he was just a normal guy trying to flirt with me.I just" I sighed. "Got this really creepy feeling and you have no idea about how glad I was to have you there."_

_"I'm glad I could help" His voice so soft, but his face showed something else. "I shouldn't have left you there alone" He muttered. "I'm supposed to be your guardian here"._

_"I'm old enough to take care of myself!" I protested._

_He raised an eyebrow._

_"yeah yeah yeah, it was just a simple solution!"._

_"Shure Rose, shure"_

_We were at my door now, I opened my bag to get the keycard._

_"Could you just stay here for a little while?" I asked, face serious again. "I'm still a bit shaky"_

_Smiling warmly he nodded and entered the hotel suite with me. We both sat down on the couch, tired from walking all day. It felt good to finally sit for a change. Just sit to sit and not to eat or anything else._  
_And as I was sitting there staring into his deep brown eyes I knew there was no way back for me. I was just lost and the problem was. He was my teacher..._

"We had our first kiss that night" I told Adrian. "and we spent the next days in this daze, where we just hung out all day and flirted a whole lot. He was so good to me, so honest." I almost whispered now. "I grew up as a freak, the way those kids treated me it was just awful. I know I had friends, but not the way he did. He was so much more mature and like any other mature person, he didn't treat me like a little kid.

"So you had an affair with your teacher/mentor thingy?" Adrian said. "I don't see what this has to do with the accident" and why did you break up with your boyfriend before the trip. Did you foresee the future or something?"

I had to laugh at that "I couldn't be Mason's girlfriend because when I imagined someone holding me and whispering dirty things in my ear, he had a Russian accent."

"Belikov was Russian?" He actually looked amused.

"So so Russian, but that's not the point. The point is Adrian, I slept with him" I tried to look ashamed, although the memories was nothing but good to me, but as I opened my mouth to say "Unprotected" my voice turned into a whisper, yet I knew he heard me.

"Get to the point Rose"

"I have a daughter."

And as the words left my mouth I swear I could see Adrian turning blue for a second

"Please say something" I felt like puking, I'd spent som much time hiding, forgetting and getting over this. And now it was out there.

He just shaked his head.

"Her name is Abigale, or Abbie for short." he kept looking at the ground. "She just turned four, and then her parents died. I told them when I gave her away that if anything were to happen, if she needed anything I'd be there for her. I'd do whatever they needed. She needs me now"

His gaze shifted to a picture on the wall. A photo of a baby girl wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"I always thought that was you." He said, nodding towards the photo.

I took it of the wall, and showed him the backside, it was dated with her birthday and signed with Abigale Belikov Campbell.

"She has his eyes" I smiled. "and hair..."

"You really did love him, didn't you?"

A lonely tear escaped from my left eye.

"Yeah, I did"

He gave me the photo and stoop up, which was when I noticed how dressed up he really was. He walked into the kitchen and out again, and just kept on pacing around like that for a while. He was wearing a simple light blue plaid shirt tucked into a pair of jeans that actually didn't have any holes or other damages.

I walked up to him, and put my arms around his waist from behind. Leaning my head on his shoulder.

"When she comes to live with me, it's not like I'm just babysitting someone. I'm going to be a full time mother." He turned around to face me. "Promise me, you won't just leave me." I whispered, pleadingly.

He lifted his arm to pull the hair that had fallen to my face behind my ear, stroking my chin as he did.

"You know I'd never leave you" He reassured me.

"How can I know that for sure? People change Adrian"

He pulled me into his arms and just held me tightly, stroking my back before pulling back and placing both hands on each side of my face.

"Then marry me."

He walked away, into the hall to his jacked. From the jacked he retrieved a small, black velvet box.

"I'd planned on doing this a bit fancier you know" He continued, before opening the box. Being Adrian, and not like any other guy. He didn't fall down on one knee neither did he ask me in the formal way. He just stood there, waiting for my answer.

But my voice was gone, and all I got out was a sob. So I just placed my left hand on his as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

* * *

AN:

I'll keep the AN's short to focus on the story, but I just have to say thank you for the follows and faves I woke up to this morning! To say that it didn't make the day better would be a lie!

- Kristin


	4. Chapter 4

The Academy

Chapter 4.

From there it all went so fast and before I knew it I was here, back in my two rooms apartment, with a four year old clinging to my arm as if her life depended on it. To my surprise and astonishment she wasn't that shy. She was of course scared, the poor girl had just lost her parents, the ones who'd raised her till now at least.

She stopped to a standstill in the middle of the living room turned to me and asked, "Am I supposed to call you mommy?" and my heart skipped a beat.

"You can call me whatever you want, but most people just call me Rose" I managed to say, smiling the best I could.

She nodded and looked around the room, scanning it. It was late and I knew she must have been worn out.

"So this is your room" I said pointing towards what had earlier been my office. I'd gotten some of her stuff in, along with a bed. There were toys everywhere, in a total chaos. She stared at it and before I knew it. She ran in there as fast as I could. My heart dropped in fear of her tripping and getting hurt. She made it though, and I saw what she'd made the run for.

An old, rumply teddy bear. It was one of the many stuffed animals she's had. One I'd almost thrown out.

"Mr. Hobbs, this is Rose. She's going to take care of us now, so be nice to her."

She clenched Mr. Hobbs under her arm, walking towards me.

"Hey Mr. Hobbs!" I smiled. "Would you like anything to eat or drink, Abbie?"

She shaked her head.

"Ready for bed then?"

She nodded again.

I walked towards her dresser, opened the bottom drawer and took out the three different pajamas. One was light blue with purple little balloons on it, the two others was pink, one with teddybears and one with little white flowers.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Thaat" She giggled, pointing towards the last one with the flowers.

"Need any help putting it on?"

"I'm not a baby you know!"

The way she talked, the way she acted. It was like she's known me her entire life. Not like how it really was. Not like her entire world had just been brought down and she's been shipped of to some stranger so young she could be her sister. But there she was, throwing of her little dress and pulling on the pajamas right in front of me.

Maybe she got more than Dimitri's looks, I thought to myself.

The phone rang in the living room.

"I'll be right back." I told her before hurrying towards the phone.

I picked up the phone. Adrian flashed across the screen.

"Hey" I said.

"My father is in town"

"Crap!"

Adrian was not as lucky with his parent's as I had been. His mother was in jail, serving time for being caught selling drugs and his father was a complete douche. Never impressed no matter how much money Adrian made, or how classy his friends was. He didn't really like me either, which was a nice way to day it. Nathan Ivashkov called me a hooker the first time we met, now I was just one of the many factors dragging his son down. Little did he know, that I was one of the few things stopping Adrian from ending up like his mother.

"Could you meet me?" He asked.

"Adrian" I sighed. "Abbie is here. I can't just leave her. I'm sorry"

"I get it, what if I come over?"

"It's late, and she's about to go to bed. I'm really sorry, but how about I make you a late breakfast around noon tomorrow?"

"Fine, that will give me an excuse to avoid him."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yes, goodbye and goodnight"

"Good night Adrian!"

I hung up and jumped as I turned around.

Abbie was standing there. Waiting for me.

"Can you read for me?"**  
**

"Sure sweety!" I put my arm gently around her shoulder, leading her towards her room. "Pick a book and I'll be right with you, I'll just change into some sweats"

Abbie fell asleep, while I was reading. Which was a relief for me, I'd been so scared she'd have trouble sleeping. But like her father, she could probably fall asleep on a comando.

I slipped out and went into my own room. It was time I did something I had avoided for the past four years. Turning on the computer I started thinking that it was a bad idea. That I should just leave him alone. Though I really knew that I had no choice. He deserved to know that she was in my care and she deserved to know who her real father was.

Facebook is a nice way to stalk people, I thought. To easy, like everything else on the web. I'd never really given much thought to those things before, and I know that it's a cliche, but when you suddenly have a whole other life to take care of. It get's you thinking. No facebook profile on Abbie until she's 15! At least I decided.

The screen turned on, and I logged on. My fingers trembled as I wrote "Dimitri Belikova" in the search bar and there it was. I clicked on the photo, smiling as I ran my fingers over it. Remembering the soft brown hair, those warm and soothing eyes I missed so much it hurt. Should I send him a friend request? I wondered. I decided on the more direct way. As direct as facebook did allow. "Send Dimitri a message"

_Hey Dimka!_

_Long time no see! Just thought I'd tell you. Abbie's parents was in an accident, they died and she's with me now. _

_Rose._

If it was only that easy, I laughed as I erased it all.

_Dimitri._

_I need to talk to you, it's important. Concerning Abbie_

_Call me as soon as you can!_

_- Rose_

I added my number and quickly shut the laptop. Burying myself in the covers of my bed. With a left hand that felt so much heavier today.

* * *

Hey guys!

Just wanted to tell the wonderful followers of the story, that I will be posting every friday or more often. If not I will let you know when I post. Thanks again!

- Kristin


	5. Chapter 5

The Academy

Chapter 5.

The next morning i awoke to an annoying sound. The annoying sound turned out to be my phone. It took me a moment to wake up enough to actually answer. The number on the screen was not familiar, but I could see that it was an international call. Who could that be?

As I picked up, the deep russian accent on the other side of the line answered the question.

"Roza!" He breathed.

"Heey!" I tried to sound cheerful.

"Is she alright?" His voice was panicked, which was a rare thing.

"Yes, she's fine. There was an accident, Mr. and Mrs. Campbell didn't make it Dimitri and now she's all alone. I could just keep it to myself, but I know what it's like growing up without a father. Baba didn't come until I was twelve I don't want her feel the way I felt growing up. She deserves to know who you are, and you the same."

There was a silent moment before he said "Thank you Rose".

I was about to ask him if there was anyway that he could come here, but just as I was about to open my mouth the doorbell rang.

"Should I get it?" A sweet little voice called out.

"You're up!" I smiled. "Good morning, I'll just open it."

I'd almost forgotten about Dimitri on the phone.

"2 seconds Dimitri, I just have to answer the door."

Adrian was wearing a dark blue cardigan over a simple white v-neck t-shirt and jeans. His hair was the usual sexy mess and looking at him I forgot Dimitri on the phone in my hand and the little girl behind me.

"Hey babe!" I kissed him quickly.

"Hey Rose, you hanging on?"

I smiled at him "Yes, yes" and let him inside. He bent down to say hello to Abbie. As he introduced himself to her I slipped away to finish my conversation on the phone.

"Sorry bout that." My mind was blank of what to say. "Uhm... Were was I?"

"You just told me that she was fine and with you"

"Oh yeah, and I know this is a lot to ask for, but is there anyway.." Before I could finish the question, he aswered it.

"I'll be there as fast as I can" He assured me. "But, Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I - um, no never mind. I'll see you soon anyways. Bye!"

"Bye" and then he hung up.

That was strange. I went back into the living room and found them on the couch watching cartoons. I'm pretty sure the one most excited about them, was not the one at the age of four.

I stood there, gazing at them. Unsure of what to say. Wondering whether or not to ask her how she slept, or if she was okay with Adrian being there or simply just say what I did.

"Sorry bout that" And before I could decide what to say next Adrian zoomed out of the tv-bubble. He walked over to me, leaving Abbie with her focus still on the screen.

"So..." He started. "First thing I noticed, was that she could not have been brought up by you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's just so polite, and friendly and well, can I use the word mature?"

"Very funny!" I said trying to slap his arm, but he caught my hand before I could. Keeping a soft grip on my hand, the one with a simple silver ring, with a beautiful squared diamond and he knew it. Because the look on his face when he stared at it. Was one of admiration and pure love.

The moment was broken off, when a low growl came from the couch.

"Sorry!" Said the tiny voice. "I just eat a lot, kind of."

"I guess she's yours after all" Adrian stated.

I grimaced at him. "You're so funny." Then turned to Abbie. "So Abbie, what do you want to have for breakfast? Eggs? Pancakes? Toast? Cereal?"

"Uhm, I like" She thought. "ooh PANCAKES!"

I felt like I should ask her what mr. and mrs. Campbell had fed her, but the chance of causing her to become sad or just the slightest gone was too big.

"Then pancakes it is!"

It was a really awkward meal. The topics Adrian and I usually touch while having a conversation wasn't really appropriate when Abbie was near. Neither did commenting on the weather. So we ended up in this awkward silence, until Abbie decided it was time to stop the silence.

"You guys don't say much" She stated. "I mean, mommy and daddy always spoke like it was a competition." Her voice was so sweet, so gentle and so cute. The way she pronounced things in her babyways, made me just want to hug her. And at the same time. Seeing her, every minute that went by. It got me thinking about all the time I could have had with her, if I hadn't given her away and I couldn't stop repeating the same question over and over in my head. What did she think of me?

"Hmm" I said, trying to come up with better words. "How about you tell me about what you usually do during the days!"

Abbie smiled, which was a relief.

"Mom usually takes me to daycare after breakfast. Then I play with Hannah and Charlie, oh and sometimes I like to draw pink trees. Mostly just because the adults there tell me I can't do it like that, that trees are meant to be green."

"Ahh, you go little girl!" Snorted Adrian. "I like the way you act! Did you know that Rose here once tried to beat up all the boys in her class? Because they called her a girl?"

"Adrian!" I stared at him. "Don't"

"Don't what Rose?" He laughed.

I just shaked my head. "You my man, are a piece of work..."

We finished eating, and to my surprise Adrian offered to do the dishes afterwards.

So while he did that, I got a chance to sit down with Abbie for the first time.

Her soft brown hair looked tangled, and she was still in her pajamas.

"Abbie?" She looked up at me, there was something in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. "Sweety, are you okay?"

Then she looked down, nodding slightly.

"Oh, come here!" I said as I held my hands out to her. "Do you miss them?"

She nodded again.

"It's okay, you'll be fine." I sounded so sure of myself, but the truth was that inside I had no idea of what I was doing. I just couldn't stand to see her like that.

I tried to loosen my grip on her, to go get her hairbrush from her room, but she refused to let go of me. So instead I lifted her up with me.

Adrian looked up at us.

"We're just gonna," I pointed to her room. And he nodded smiling, without a word he told me that he understood and reassured me that I was doing fine.

She agreed to sit on her bed, and I was quick to grab her brush. "Are you touchy?"

"No, not really." She whispered.

I gently pulled the brush through her hair, doing my best to make sure it didn't hurt.

"Do you want to tell me about them?" I asked. Afraid to mention names.

I would have believed that she's say yes. Talking always helps, right?

But to my astonishment she shaked her head.

"Oh, okay. Uhm how about we find you something to wear then?"

It was like she'd just shaked of the sadness in seconds and I was afraid that she did what I always did.


	6. Chapter 6

The Academy

Chapter 6.

A few days came and went, and as time went by I got more and more used to having Abbie around, and to the idea of actually getting married. Though some days were better than others.

Abbie was at the hospital today to see her therapist. Which was nice because that gave me and Adrian a chance to talk. It felt strange to me, but he wanted to hear more about my past.

_We were back from New York and the air was getting colder outside. I'd just gotten back from the gym, working on a self defense mechanism with Dimitri. Before I'd wanted to tell him that I didn't need it. Not as long as I had him by my side, but he wouldn't take it. He kept on pushing me to learn new things, to run faster, to not hesitate. I'd gotten over the encounter with "Jared", but he hadn't. _

_We were going shopping with Lissa later today. We'd been supposed to go yesterday, at this mall right outside campus. Just Lissa and me. We had been just about ready to leave, waiting for the cab to arrive, but as we saw it coming by the gate. He was suddenly there, charging down the pathway like death in a cowboy duster."Rose!" He called out. "Where are you going?"_

_I rolled my eyes._

_"The mall, Dimitri. We're just buying clothes!"_

_"No, you're not." He stated. "Not alone!"_

_He pulled me to the side._

_"You remember what happened the last time you went to buy something on your own!" _

_"Nothing happend!" _

_"Because I was around" He sneered._

_"Don't get too high on yourself."_

_"Rose!"_

_The look on his face was pained, I could see how much he didn't want me to go. I'd always been the kind of person to watch out for myself, and feeling like I needed a guardian now, was not something I liked. _

_"Dimitri, we'll be fine."_

_"Please!" His voice trembled, slightly shaking. Though it was the look on his face that made me back up. "I can take you both there tomorrow. Just please, let me come along to watch out for you."_

_"Fine" _

_Lissa looked confused when I told her we would have to wait until the next day, but being her. She didn't mind. _

_The mall was crowded, like always. Which freaked Dimitri out. He put his hand carfully on my shoulder. "What are you doing?" I sneered._

_"Making sure I don't lose you!"_

_"Oh, so you're going to follow me into the fitting rooms as well? Because you know, I will have to go in there sooner or later."_

_"You know what I mean". _

_He backed up a little, but only a little and I believe that it was only because Lissa was with us. If it had only been him and me, then I'm pretty sure he would have just put his arm around my waist. _

_I have to admit, I would have really liked that. Though there was the chance that someone else from school could see us and that was the last thing we needed right now._

_No one stalked or attacked us, and we made it home safely. _

_"Rose?"_

_Dimitri had been the one to speak up as we returned to The Academy. _

_"Yes?"_

_"Don't forget the physics homework, library in 30 minutes?"_

_I sighed, not feeling like studying, but I knew better than to argue with the Russian when it came to school related things._

"You have some great stories to tell, about you and him"  
I laughed. Not a happy laugh, more of a sad, tormented laugh.

"Stories don't mean anything, when you got no one to tell them to"

"It's true, thats why I was made for you" He smiled. Taking my hand. Quoting Brandi Carlile was something new. It didn't really make me feel any better, but looking at the love his face held. I couldn't tell him so.

Instead I grabbed him by the hips to pull him closer to me, but he knew me too well. He didn't kiss me, he just pulled me into his chest to a hug. To comfort me and just like that I lost it. I couldn't hold the sobs in anymore. His chest felt warm and safe, he buried his face in my hair, stroking my back.

"Rose is in red, but never in blue. Sharp as a thorn, fights like one, too."

You know how sometimes, people talk about how time stops when they are in their happy place? Right then and there, I was sure that this was most likely the closest I would ever get to that.

I wished I could control what I felt there and then, because the closer he got, the guiltier I felt. Guilty about wishing the man holding me, was someone else.

"I don't know, everything just feels so heavy right now". I sobbed.

"Don't worry, my Rose. You might be surrounded by clouds, but you'll always be like sunshine to me."

* * *

I'm so sorry about how short this chapter is! I'm Norwegian and we started school in august, aka we started up with tests this week. in all 5 classes...

But enjoy and THANK YOU for great reviews and all the follows!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I AM SO SO SORRY! I know, I suck... School started and suddenly things got crazy and time just flies by... But hey! I'm back now, loving all the follows and replies! So thank you and here is chapter 7, enjoy!

* * *

The Academy

Chapter 7

"Hey Abbie, your turn!" Adrian laughed.

She looked up at him, giggling. They were playing cards and Adrian was losing badly. It was a sheer luck game though, so he wasn't being outsmarted by a four year old, but that didn't really change the fact that he was loosing.

I'd never believed Adrian to be the kind of guy who was good with kids, but the way he treated Abbie, really made my heart melt. He was so kind, and playful and had all the patience with her. Traffic chaos made him snap, but being constantly poked by a little girl a hole night, he just laughed it off.

As I sat there, watching them with amusement I realized how lucky I really was. No matter how much I'd messed up earlier, it hadn't come back to haunt me. Yet.

I never heard from Dimitri again, I'd tried calling him back on the number he called me with, but all I got was a woman saying that the number was no longer working. May I say that it was really annoying, but I guessed that him coming was too good to be true, and that with time I would just forget him.

"I win again!" The tiny voice cheered!

Today was going to be a strange day for me, after Abbie came I hadn't worked at all and last night the office called me in. I was a songwriter, for a really big label and I was working with the newly signed artist. My job was to write them that one song, that got them out on the market. When they called the said that they needed me to come in with the new song for one of the record labels many new unknown artists. The new song. Wasn't finished. I'd barley even begun, and as I sat there watching Abbie and Adrian play, laugh and connect. I was literally panicking. 30 minutes to go. I knew I had to go find my old notebooks. The ones from my high school years. The one containing songs about Masen, and about Dimitri. The one I'd avoided all this time, but the one with probably a million songs, lyrics and other notes I'd made during that time.

Time to break the heart, all over again, I sighed to myself.

I walked into my bedroom, made my way to the closet and behind the racks of dresses and jackets. I saw the box, I pulled it out. The box was decorated with pink wrapping paper with little golden lilies on. So beautiful, just as I remembered it from when I put it in here. The day I'd moved in.

It acquired all my courage to open that box, to pick up the first notebook and open it. The first song was from the day I'd met Mason.

You looked at them  
With pain in your eyes.  
They pulled at your sleeves  
and made fun of you tie.

You shaked your head  
and out came a laugh.  
Walking away now  
fear in their eyes

That's when you saw me  
I was glued to the ground  
oh but the look in those eyes

I've never seen anyone like you  
someone who doesn't let them get trough  
could you share with me that strength?  
I've never seen anyone so brave  
but you looked like the kind  
who walks alone  
and won't ever be mine.

I had to laugh at the song, it was one of the first ones I'd ever written. I remember being so proud of it at the time, but looking at it now I saw how much I'd improved over the years. I found the newest one and in it was the last song I'd ever written about something I'd gone through. Just looking at it brought me back in time, and it was so strange how one page in a notebook, could withhold so many memories, feelings and tears.

The word is ours they said  
as they smiled and nodded their heads  
little did they know  
of what was really going on

The world was never ours  
we're just some tiny pieces  
I learned that the day  
you were taken away

And I don't know how  
to sleep without you  
to breathe without you  
to live without you  
oh  
So pure, so warm  
with soft brown eyes  
and a heart of gold  
I watch as they take you  
Away from me

Spent all this time begging  
convincing myself to go  
but we both know that  
we're in and there's no  
no one who'll know

The way my heart skips a beat  
when you talk to me  
and when we do our thing  
we do it in sync

And I don't know how  
to sleep without you  
to breathe without you  
to live without you  
oh  
So pure, so warm  
with soft brown eyes  
and a heart of gold  
I watch as they take you  
Away from me

It's only you, who can tell me one word  
and I understand everything  
It's only you

Only you who can make me feel like this  
and tonight I need you more than anything

And I don't know how  
to sleep without you  
to breathe without you  
to live without you  
oh  
So pure, so warm  
with soft brown eyes  
and a heart of gold  
I watch as they take you  
Away from me

So pure, so warm  
with soft brown eyes  
and a heart of gold  
I watch as they take you  
Away from me

I cried when I read the last line.

I knew I'd regret it eventually

And it was the song I knew the new kid needed. I had that feeling that this would hit someone in the heart. It felt like I was about to go live to the world, to tell them my story. I've never been so scared. Okay, that's a lie.

"Rose?"

Adrian stood in the doorway, his happy face faded quickly when he saw me.

"Rose?"

_I turned around to see Dimitri standing there._

_"Roza! What's wrong?"_

_I didn't dare to look at the brown paper bag in the trash and begged that he wouldn't notice it. I had to convince myself that looking up at him wouldn't give it away. I told myself that he wouldn't be able to read my face so easily, but I was dead wrong._

_"No!" He whispered. "You said you were on.."_

_"I was, I am!"_

_"But how?"_

_I swear my heart must have been beating so hard, I could see how my hands shaked as I tried grabbing the sing to get up from the bathroom floor. Which is probably why I failed to get a hold of it, and fell straight back on my butt._

_I didn't like crying in front of people and I avoided it as much as I could, but this time there was no way I could hold it in anymore. I felt like the fifteen year old version of myself again. The girl who spent her nights writing and writing in an old notebook, the girl who never dared to speak up, to defend herself and instead ended up crying about it in the bathroom every night before she went to bed._

_Dimitri sat down beside me, and pulled me into his warm grip._

_"It's going to be okay" He said, streaking my arm, patting my head like I was a dog._

_We both knew that it was not true. It would not be okay, if there was one thing I'd known my entire life, then it was that I was never getting an abortion. It was against everything I believed in and he knew that very well to._

_There was no way we could get through this, and still be together._

_He'd quit his job at the academy one month later, and he hooked me up with a close friend of his. Sydney Sage. She was a sweet and young small-town girl. Dimitri had paid her to take care of me, to give me a place to stay and to help me take care of the child if I decided to keep it._

_I remember when he drove me to her. I puked three times in the car, a horrible mix of morning sickness, car sickness and nerves. He helped me unpack and get settled, before pulling me into the longest hug ever, kissing me softly._

_"One day, Roza. One day, we'll run into each other and it will be like nothing ever happened"._


	8. Chapter 8

The Academy

Chapter 8:

"Rose?"

Adrian stood in the doorway, his happy face faded quickly when he saw me.

"Sorry, I was just looking though some old stuff" I muttered. Hastily putting the box away, and hiding the notebook I needed behind me.

There was no way I would be able to write the song from the book and to my pc while I was with Adrian.

"I just remembered" I said. "I have some things too go through at the office before the meeting so I have to leave now."

"Oh, okay" Adrian seemed confused. He knew there was something going on, but he didn't ask. He knew there was no point.

I went into my room to grab my things, looked myself in the mirror. "You can do this Rose!" I told myself. So I put on a brave smile.

"Thank you for watching her!" I told Adrian. "I'll be back in a few hours"

I told him that I loved him, as I kissed him and left.

What scares me is that I already met my true love  
And now he's gone.

I started typing. This wasn't the song I'd intended to write. But somehow it just came to me and it rarely happened so when it did, I had to write it down somewhere.

The workday was a blur of "how are you?", "How is the little one?". I felt like putting a sign around my neck with the word "She's fine, I'm fine, do you actually care?". Truth is, nobody really cares. They just ask, because it makes them feel good and because no one likes to see unhappy people, it's just awkward to be around them. So we all pretend that we'we never been better, and put on a fake smile.

To be honest, I spent the day at work thinking about it all and I came to the conclusion that I wasn't in such a bad place. Yes, I had a four year old kid, and I had no idea how to raise her. Yes, there was a hole in my chest, aching for Dimitri. But I had people in my life who actually cared about me. Not just themselves. I had Adrian, and I guess he would never be my soul mate or true love. He would however, be a great husband someday to me and a great father to Abbie. Because he loved us, both.

Thinking about it helped me get through that day, and as I walked through the door at home. Finding him on the couch, with his hand to him mouth, gesturing for me to be silent. Because in his lap, she was asleep. I wasn't really the kind to taken photos at the time. I didn't like memories, they had mostly just been awful and made me want to forget. I had spent the last years just passing time, but now. Now there was something I wanted to remember, and I fished my phone out of the bag grinning, to take a photo of them.

After taking the photo, I made my way towards them.

"I see your mood has improved" Adrian smiled.

"How can it not?" I asked. "When I get to come home to this sight".

I kissed him lightly, before lifting her of his lap to carry her to her own bed. As I turned of the light I just barley heard her whisper.

"I love you momma rose"

"I love you too sweetie" I smiled, fighting the urge to go back and hug her. But she was already sound asleep, and I didn't want to wake her up again.

So instead I saved the hug for Adrian.

"Is this good mood going to continue into the bedroom?" He mused.

And oh I wished it could, but the thought of having sex with Adrian, when Abbie was just at the other side of the wall made me shutter.

"That depends" I teased him. "Cuddling in a good mood is never bad."

He just rolled his eyes "aah cuddling, few men dares admit that they like it. I However, as you may have noticed. Aren't like most men" He walked over to me and put his arms around me from behind. "I think it's rather nice!.

We got to bed, and he wrapped his arms around me and like that we fell asleep.

And crap!

The next morning, I'd gone out for a walk with Abbie. We were sitting on a bench in the park, when suddenly I saw a familiar figure move towards us. My first thought was to take her and just run as fast as I could, but he was too close and all I could was to send out a silent prayer.

"Rosemarie! What a pleasant surprise"

He looked at Abbie

"I didn't know you had a sister"

Abbie looked up. She examined his face, probably realizing there was something in it she recognized.

"I'm not her sister" she smiled. "She's my momma!"

And I swear I could see Nathan Ivashkov turn green.

Maybe it was time to tell him, that his son was getting married and becoming a stepfather.

Though as I was about to try the impossible task of calming down Adrian's father. Another familiar figure appeared, this one however was tall and made my heart clench.


	9. Chapter 9

The Academy  
Chapter 9:

He didn't spot me at first. Most likely because he didn't expect to find me there. But the look on his face as he did, it was one I can not ever describe.

The wonderful, beautiful reunion I'd always imagined, never happened. Because, as I just realized. I was busy with a really confused Nathan Ivashkov and he was starting to realize that he had missed out on something big.

"Does my son know?" He swallowed. "No wait, please do not tell me, she is obviously to old to be his!"

"I knew that my son had poore judement, but this? I never imagiend he's be as stupid as this!"

I could feel my anger taking over.

"Your son, is the most wonderful and caretaking man I have ever met!"

And that's when I realized that Dimitri was close enough to hear us, and there was a flinch on his face.

The most wonderful and caretaking man. Yes, Adrian was amazing, but he was no Dimitri.

"YOU!" I yelled to Nathan. "Have a lot to learn from him! You make my father seem like father of the year. And he didn't show up until I turned twelve!"

I waved my hand at him, and suddenly there was a change of expression on his face as he saw something flashing on my hand.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He sneered. "My son is marrieing a whore."

And with that I fell silent. Just out of shock and dissapointment. The silence didn't last long though, bacause besides me Abbie had started to cry. She was shaking and sobbing, crealry scared of Nathan.

I put my arms around her, trying to calm her down. It was useless, as long as I was furious, as long as Nathan was there I would not calm down. And therefor she would not calm down.

"Plese go away!" I begged "It doesn't mather if you hate me, you can call me whatever you won't but not around her!"

I was about to get up from the bench clasping Abbie's hand as I did, but he was there in a flash. Blocking our way.

"LEAVE MY SON!" He was pracktickly screaming now. "

Before I got the chanche to reply, Dimitri had made his way. It was like a timetravel, from all the times I had gotten myself into trouble and he's been there to save me.

He gripped Nathan's shoulder from behind, throwing him back. If I had been Nathan right now. I would have ran, as fast as I could, but Nathan wasn't me (all though the similarities were big). He had to much pride and to much anger to leave now.

This was not how I wanted Abbie to meet her father.

Nathan tried to fight back with Dimitri, but he didn't stand a chance and after a lot of snickering. Nathan finally left and it was just Dimitri, Abbie and me left and boy was it akward.

"ehe" I blushed. "Hey comrade". I tried to smile, but I was still shaking.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine" I smiled.

He nodded, and looket at Abbie. Obviusly unshure of what to say or do.

"This" I said smiling, pointing towards him. "Is an old friend of mine, you can just call him Dimka"

She seemed to like that name.

My phone rang then, and it was Adrian...

"Hey" I cheerfully spoke.

"We'll aren't you strangely happy?".

"You know.."

I sighed and regrettet it right afterwards. Afraid it might give me away.

"well, I just wanted to tell you that dinner will be ready in 20 min" He said.

"hahha, you're funny. You making dinner?"

"Hey cinderella! I can cook to".

"Well then, I can't wait to finally get to know that side of you."

I laughed, and flirthed all I could, and for everytime I opened my mouth and said something I felt guilty.

I hung up on Adrian, turning back to Abbie and Dimitri, when someone new had caught up with us.

"Rose" Dimitri looked concerned. "This is my girlfriend. You remember Tasha, right?"

_"Tasha Ozera? Isn't she christian's aunt? Aren't they like royal or something?"_

_"Yes" he smiled. "She has a lady title"_

_"So what did she do, to become a lady?"_

_"Nothing, she was borned with it, like a princess"_

_"Oh" I nodded ."But hey, what about Elton John then? He wasn't borned a "Sir"? Though I know they call him Sir Elton John!"_

_"No, you can be named a sir by the British queen if you do something extra ordinary for you country."_

_"and how do you explaine the part, in witch he isn't british?" I asket, trying to talk in a British accent. _

_He smiled again._

_"He's autralian"_

_"and?"_

_"Do you remeber anything from your history classes?"_

_"I remeber a lot!"_

_"So you know that?"_

_I had to think about it, and then I realized._

_"They were a part of the british empire!"_

_Nodded in aproval, he flashed me one of those rare, wonderfull smiles. _

_"And the queen is therefor their highes leader still to this day, although she really doesn't have anything to say in austrailian political mathers. "_

_"aand this is not our time for history class if I remember correctly, comrade!"_

_"Always the time to learn Roza" _

_That smile again._

_"What about Tasha?" I impatiently asked._

_He flushed. "oh - um, you know what, it's nothing."_

_"Dimitri! What about Tasha?"_

_He sighed "fine, she asked me out."_

_"oh"_

_"I told her no" he took my hand. _

_I didn't respond "You should have said yes"._

_"Roza" he pulled me closer. "There is a lot of things I should have done"._

"Well, isn't that nice!" I grinned. Feeling my stomach turn. "Excuse us, we have to go now. My fiance is cooking us dinner".

Ok, maybe I put a little to much weight on the word fiance, but hey! He's dating Tasha. Ugh, just the thought of her made me sick.

* * *

AN: I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 That's all :) Next chapter maay come sooner than you think.


	10. Chapter 10

And in that moment I knew. Knew that all of my fears, everything I had always dreaded was happening right before my eyes.

I had always known I woudn't end up with Dimitri, but some part of me always wished that one day we'd run into eachother and it would have been like nothing had ever happened.

It was a naive dream to have, because I knew very well that someone like him would find someone. Women would line up for him, why wouldn't they? He was freaking Dimtri "god" Belikov. And who was I? A silly, sarkastisk 22 year old. With a four year old, who I didn't really know. Engaged to a former drunkie. Yeah I was a real catch. Tasha on the other hand, was perfect. With graicous manners, money, a freaking royal title! She was too god, and even though I knew he didn't. Some part of me wished that he thought so to. That she was too god.

"How have you been Rose?" She smiled.

"Great!" I lied.

"Well I hope it will please you, when I tell you we didn't come alone" Still smiling.

"Oh?"

Please do not tell me, that they have kids and that they're a happy family and that he's here to steal Abbie and make her a part of their familiy. And leave me out of it, all alone again.

"My nephew followed us"

"Christian?" Wow, that wasn't what I'd expected.

"Yes, and he brought his beloved wife."

"Christian is married?"

Poor Lissa. I hadn't spoken to her since I left. I hadn't been able to tell her why I left, and there was no way to talk to her and lie. So I had simply just ignored her.

When I'd left, they were broken up. She was so out of it.

I gulped not knowing if I actually wanted the answer. "To who?"

She grinned. "To her royal majesty Vasalisa Dragomir."

"LISSA?"

Wow.

And before I had the time or chance to say or do anything. She walked up to us.

I was expecting being yelled at. Instead she squealed.

_"ROSE!" She shrieked. "Do not leave me!"_

_"I'm sorry" I choked. "I don't have any choice"._

_"You promised me! You told me you'd bee her. Becoming a bodyguard remember? Work in my royal guard? Be together even after we get out of here!" Her voice was scared, desperate, sad. "Don't"_

_"This isn't about you! I'm sorry!"_

_I wanted to hug her, tell her that it would all be okay. But then, what did I know?_

There was so much to say, and there was no way I knew where to begin. All I knew was that I wanted to grab Abbie and run. And so I did.

"We have to go, Dimitri has my number. So um call me?" I hastily got a hold of little Abbie's hand and started walking. "Bye!"

"Bai, Dimka and other people!" Abbie said.

They stood there startled, before sayng some kind of a goodbye. I didn't really hear it all. I was to busy with running.

When we got home, the sight was actually more shocking than everything in the park. Adrian hadn't been kidding, he was standing in the kitchen. Just the fact that he had put his feet into that room was a first, but he didn't just stand there. He was busily stirring something in a pan, as he gazed down at a sheet I guessed was a recipe.

"Who are you, and what did you do to my fiance?" I joked.

"Haha" he grinned. "Funny..."

"You know me!" I smiled. "But seriously! Is this even going to be safe?"

He grinned again. "Of course it is Rose".

He finished the food while I helped Abbie change and spent some time in her room with her.

I knew there was no way she understood what had happened in the park today, but I was afraid that the run in with Nathan would stir up some bad emotions in her. Like always, she seemed fine. So I believed that it was all fine, until we had sat down to eat and she suddenly blurts out.

"I didn't like that mad man in the park today".

I froze, not having decided on how the heck I was going to tell Adrian.

"What mad man?" Adrian asked, concern on his face. I was crossing my fingers under the table. Hoping he would just think we had met some psycho person. Witch wasn't all that easy when Abbie said, "She knew him" pointing at me. "And he yelled something about you".

"Rose?"

Here we go, I thought.

"We just, sort of, ran into some one".

"Who?"

I took a deep breath.

"Your loving father".

The look on his face. It was like he'd seen a ghost.

I really didn't want to tell him how he's father had yelled at me and how he hadn't stopped, until Dimitri showed up.

"He didn't like our situation" I stated. Having a really hard time forming words. "So he yelled at me, and then" I swallowed. It wasn't supposed to be this hard to talk about him, but no matter how hard I tried. Thinking of Dimitri hurt. "And the Dimitri was suddenly there, with his girlfriend. Who's nephew is Christian Ozera, who's freaking married to Lissa!"

"Wow" Adrian said. "Are you okay?"

I grabbed his hand across the table, and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm fine". It wasn't entirely a lie. I hadn't felt okay when I got home, but there was something so soothing and warm about Adrian that always seemed to help me.

I loved him for it.


	11. Chapter 11

The Academy

Chapter 11:

After dinner I went into Abbie´s room to watch a movie with her before it was time for her to sleep. She was such a sweet girl, sometimes I wished I could call her adoptive parents and say thank you for how they´d raised her. She was so strong to, and trusting. Although looking at her past, she had no reason to trust anyone. She got it from her mama, Adrian had once said. I´d just smiled and shaked my head.

As Abbie had fallen asleep, I sneaked out of her room and back into the livingroom where adrian was stressingly looking through a magazine.

"hey" I smiled at him.

He looked up, smiled back and patted on the space on the couch by his side "sit with me?"

"Are you ok?" I asked as I sat dow, leaning into him.

"I called my dad"

"oh" I sighed "What a mess we´re in"

That made him giggle and I relaxed a little when his face showed a little smile.

"Remember those days when we could just lock ourselves up in this apartement and forget about what´s out there?"

"Those were the good days" I teased "But, back to the real world, what did you say to your father?"

He just shaked his head at first. "First he yelled, then he gave me the «oh you are the king of the world, so ofcourse you can do whatever you want» sarcastic talk, before he decided I was not worth his time and tried to hang up on me."

"I´m sorry" I truly ment it. It wasn´t fair that his father treated him that way.

"Buut!" He smiled proudly "I manned up, told him that I was sick of the way he was and that you were the best thing that ever happend to me, and that he didn´t deserve to have Abbie has his grand-kid so I told him to never bother to contack us again"

"Adrian!" I was about to yell at him for doing suck a stupid thing, but then I saw the look on his face. He didn´t seem sad, but relieved. Mabye this was just for the better? Mabye this was what he needed?

It had been strange going to bed with Adrian that night, no mather how much I loved him and how good he was to me. There was something deep inside me that knew he was out there. It didn´t help that he was so damn close. The fact that there was a true danger that I´d run into him on the street was no good. Or mabye it was? I didn´t know. I hated the feeling of not knowing what to do with the future. Was I supposed to play house with Abbie and Adrian for the rest of my life? It was absolutely the easiest way out. But what about passion? I had never felt the same way about anyone, as I´d felt with Dimitri. No mather how hard I tried to forget him and move on. The memories was still there.

Speaking of Dimitri, the next morning I´d felt like having a run. It was always good for clearing my mind and as I was rounding a corner I almost hit a tall russian wall.

"Son of a Bi-" I almost yelled, then I saw what it was I´d almost run into. Speaking of the devil, I thought.

"Rose" He breathed.

"Hey" I said, trying to hide how hard I was brreathing. Always trying to be good for him.

"Out clearing your head too?"

"yeah" I smiled. "You know, getting my life turned around and all"

For a moment he was silent, just looking at me with sad eyes. And I felt like throwing myself into his arms, and some part of me, believed that he was thinking about the same thing.

"You know we need to talk about this?" he asked at last.

"Yeah, I know, but right now I´d rather you just ran with me."

"Your wish is my comma-," He started, then realized what he´d almost said and just continued "never mind, let´s run".

We ran for almost an hour, it felt so good. The burning in my lungs, and the feeling when the muscles in my legs suddenly decides to stop working. It was the good kind of pain.

"You do realize" He mockingly said "we´we been running for an hour, and you haven´t complained once"

Don´t go there Rose, I thought. This was dangerouse grounds. I knew what flirthing with him could lead to.

"I´m not used to having someone to complain to, when I´m out running. It´s not like Adrian ever goes for a run"

"I´m guessing Adrian is your fiance?"

"Yeah" I blushed. "He´s a good one, but with a rocky past. You know, you met his father..."

"We all have past´s, doesn´t define who we are now" He smiled.

"Always so deep" I teased him. "I have to head back soon"

"How about coffe tomorrow, and we decide what to do next?" He asked

"Sounds like a plan!"

"By the way, Lissa really wanted to meet you soon"

"How about I text you my adress and you tell her to come over whenever she wants, I´ll be home"

"Sound like a plan" he smiled.

We said our goodbyes and I made my way back home.

I´d barley made it out of the shower before someone knocked on my door.

It couldn´t be Lissa, I though.

Of course it was Lissa I understood when I opended the door.

"Rooooseee!" She almost attaced me "Oh my god I´ve missed you, and you just ran away yeasterday, not nice!"

"Hey" I said hugging her thightly. "You have no idea how much I´ve missed you!"

"Adrian, bring Abbie over here will you?" I yelled into the livingroom.

Adrian was wearing his normal v-neck t-shirt, this time in a washed out dark blue color. With his jeans it really was doing him good. Abbie was hidning behind him, like it he was a wall of safe.

"Lissa, this is Adrian" I smiled "Adrian, this is Lissa"

"So this is your blonde princess friend I´ve heard so much about?"

"Only good I hope" Said Lissa.

"You only have good sides" I assured her.

We had a lot of cathing up to do, and she finally got to know why I´d left her, she got to finally meet Abbie and there was no suprise that Abbie really liked her.

Cathing up with Lissa was easy, it was never awkvard with her since she was such an easy person to talk to. Tomorrow on the other hand, a really awkward conversation was waiting.

* * *

AN: I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry! You are too sweet though, so thank you. I really do love you guys! Hoping to post some more chapters during my easter break!


	12. Chapter 12

The Academy

Chapter 12:

I don´t think Adrian was too pleased with my meeting Dimitri, and it was not like I could blame him. If he was the one meeting his old love, to discuss a parental agreement, I would be jealous as fuck. So how could I blame him for acting weird that morning. I hadn´t told him about the run with Dimitri yeasterday either. The moment just didn´t feel right.

"You know, Lissa could watch her so that you could go with me?"

He just shrugged. "I´d rather just stay here"

"Well don´t say I didn´t give you a choice" I sneered. Maybe a little annoyed. "Fine, I´ll see you later then"

I tried kissing him, but it wasn´t very passionate. So I stood up and started walking to the door

"Adrian?" I said calmly turning around, trying to get his actual attention.

His glare didn´t say calm

"Never mind" I said and left.

Walking into the cafe, I could feel my hands shake.

He was sitting there, just like I had expected he was reading one of his old western novels. At least that gave me an opening line.

"Some things never change" I said, smiling as hard as I could.

"Oh hey" He said, looking confused before he saw me looking at the book and realized what I was referring to. "I guess not".

I sat down opposite as him, hiding my hands under the table trying not to show any signs of weakness. Just like he´d taught me in that gym.

He looked up, clearly not sure of what to say either. It was just so awkward sitting there. Looking at him. Knowing he had moved on, heck I had moved on and still there he was. And no matter what, I would have to keep in contact with him for as long as I wanted to have Abbie and he wanted to have Abbie.

"I´m not here to take her away from you Rose" he started. "You are her mother and I know that you can take care of her".

"Then why did you come? You obviously care since you came after I called you"

He didn´t seem so cheery anymore. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"I´m sorry" and I meant it. "What to you want to do?"

"I just want her to know who I am" He said at last.

"I know what it´s like growing up without a father so of course, I want her to know her real father too" I replied, taking a sip of the mocha frappé I´d ordered.

"Knowing your father isn´t always good" he muttered. His past was a story of it´s own, with an alcoholic and abusive father.

"You´re not your father Dimitri, you´re much better than he ever was." I automatically reached for his hand, but as soon as it touched his I pulled back. "Sorry, where were we?"

"Abbie" He smiled. "She seems like a really sweet one"

"She looks like you"

He actually blushed.

"How about I meet her first?"

"You did meet her" I teased.

"You know what I mean"

"Okey, so if she likes you, then what? You live on a different continent!"

"Then I move to L.A. I could get a teaching job here."

He seemed so optimistic, like it would all be perfect. Like he and Tasha would have her every other weekend or something, and Adrian and me the rest. It was so tempting to be selfish, to make him go away so all of the emotions following from him being here would leave with him. It wasn´t the time to be selfish though, it was the time to do what was the best for a beautiful little girl. So I had to suck it up.

"Then I guess that´s the plan then?"

"I guess it is"

"Well, that was quick"

We decided that he´d come over tomorrow to meet Abbie for real, I wanted it to be at my place because it was somewhere safe for Abbie and because I wanted Adrian to be there.

Dimitri took another sip of his coffee, and then looked at me casually. "So how are you, in all this? I know it must be hard"

There was a genuine concern in his voice, and I didn´t know if I liked it or not. It was weird. Sitting like this, with him after all this time. After I´d finally started to believe I´d be fine without him. I looked into his brown eyes, and for a moment I just sat there. Looking, before finally managing to open my mouth and speak.

"I´m fine, I guess."

I didn´t want him to know how hard it was, I didn´t want him to know how I´d been crushed for so long because of him. How my stomach clenched everytime time I looked into Abbie´s eyes because they were so like his. And he never would know, because I was going to marry Adrian, and I loved Adrian and I was going to be happy with that. Mabye, I thought. If I said it enough to myself, I would actually start believing it.

"You guess?" He said.

I shrugged. "Well, of course it´s hard. Waking up one day from living in a city, where your life is to work with music, going to parties, nightclubs and bars every night. To suddenly being responsible for a little kid, who to top it of, just lost her parents. She´s a sweet girl though, so it´s not like she´s giving me a hard time and Adrian is really being good to both her and me".

He looked thoughtful for a moment before I broke the silence.

"So you and Tasha, huh?"

"Rose" He warned.

"No, no, I´m happy for you."

Mabye I added to much sarcasm to my tone, when I said that. I knew what he was going to say next.

"Really Rose?" He sighed. "You´re on the edge of becoming childish".

"I just think it´s ironic, okay?" The truth was of course, that it hurt.

Tasha had been there when I fell in love with him. She´d tried getting him then, and he´d let her down because of me. So when he started seeing her after I left, yeah it hurt like hell. So I told him that I had to go, and practically ran out of there. Only to remember I had to see him the next day.

* * *

A/N: I just have to apologize for my bad english grammar and spelling in parts of the story. Writing without spellcheck, when english isn´t you first language is never a good idea. Hope you won´t stop reading the story though, cause I love you guys! oh, and thanks for the reviews! There might be another flashback from the days at the Academy coming up soon.


	13. Chapter 13

The Academy

Chapter 13:

_"Come on Rose!" He yelled. "I know you can run faster than that!." _

_My lungs were burning and my heart was beating so fast that I didn´t know whether or not I would survive this. Dimitri had turned pretty __strict when it came to defense mechanisms after New York. Making me run more than ever. I couldn´t do it anymore, so I stopped and sat down right away._

_"I can´t" I said, between my heavy breaths. _

_"You need to focus!" He sneered, clearly upset that I had stopped. _

_"And you need to calm down, comrade!" _

_He sighed and sat down besides me. _

_"Roza" He was so close I could smell him. "I couldn´t live with myself, if something happened to you" _

_When he said it, I felt something I had never ever felt before. It was like heaven and hell at the same time, and I understood what people meant when they said that they loved someone so much that it hurt. Cause that was when I realized that I loved someone so much that it hurt. I started dreaming of a future together with him. A little white house, with a big garden. Not in Montana though, maybe somewhere warmer. Like California or something. _

_It was quiet then, none of us said a word. _

_He was the one to break the silence._

_"I wish I knew, what you were thinking." He spoke softly. It was actually pretty funny how someone so big and dangerous, could be so sweet and calm too._

_"You don´t want to know what I´m thinking" _

_"What makes you think that?" He asked, almost a little hurt._

_"I was thinking about our future together"_

_"Oh" _

_The tragic part was, that we really had no future together. There was no one we´d both make it out of this unharmed. _

_Time to change the atmosphere, I decided.  
_

_"We aren't fighting right now." I blurted out._

He gave me a sidelong look. "Do you want to fight?"

"No. I hate fighting with you. Verbally, I mean. I don't mind in the gym."

I thought I detected the hint of a smile. Always a half-smile for me. Rarely a full one. "I don't like fighting with you either."

_"And here I thought you had a soft spot for reckless young girls."_

_His half smile widened. _

_"I haven't even really tried to win you over, Roza. When I want to, I can be very persuasive." _

_I tried to reach for his hand. "So you´re saying, you´ve held back with me __then?" He pulled away to my dismay._

_"Careful" He warned "Someone could see us."_

_"I don´t care" _

_"Well I do" _

_It was me who sighed this time. _

_"How am I supposed to hold it together when I can´t even touch your hand?" _

_"Wait until next time," he smiled. "I'll do things that'll make you lose control within seconds."_

_"That doesn´t help!" I almost yelled. _

_I started to stand up, I had to get away from him before I went mad. His smell, his looks, his voice. Everything made me want to jump him there and then. _

_He placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me. _

_"I´m careful because I care about you"._

_"The stop telling me about how wrong the two of us together is!" I almost yelled again. _

_"Do you want me to lie to you? Ask you out? Eat luch together out there, hold hands on campus?" His sacasm wasn´t as funny as he thought. "Oh I know, maybe I should start walking you to your classes while holding your hand."_

_"Stop!" _

_"Then what do you want me to say?"_

_"What you really feel" I said softly, scared it was so soft that he didn´t hear me._

_He took my hand then._

_"I love you, Roza." He whispered "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."_

I zoned back to where I was, disappointed in myself for getting so caught up in my memories. Yes as I was walking there, on my way home from work. There was this new feeling within me and it was in that moment, I knew I couldn´t marry Adrian.


	14. Chapter 14

The Academy

Chapter 14:

"Do you love him?"

There were only a few people in the world who could ask me such insanely personal questions without getting punched. Dimitri was one of them. I had been out running, and once again. There he´d magically appeared in front of me. Meeting him wasn´t really the problem, it had gone smoothly until we stopped jogging and started talking. It began with how everything had gone well with him and Abbie, then to his apartment hunting and before we knew it, it was like being back in the gym.

"Rose?" He asked again. "Do you?"

"I-I" I should not have had to think so much about this, but I knew the truth. "Yes, I do."

I swear I could see disappointment in his eyes.

"Why do you care? Don´t you love Tasha?"

It was his turn to think hard.

"That´s different" He said at least.

He hadn´t changed that much after all. Same old Dimitri, never giving out the answer the easy way.

"Why is that different?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"Because, I haven´t made a promise to her that I´m going to marry her." He said. "Don´t forget the ring that´s on your finger."

The ring felt heavy there and then.

"You still owe it to me to answer the freaking question!"

He stepped back a little, and for a moment I thought he was going to turn on his heel and run away.

"I guess I don´t know" He finally admitted.

"Good" I smiled.

And I could see his internal struggle become an all out war. "It wouldn't have made a difference. Not with Adrian involved."

"I´d almost forgotten," I said "You´re like obsessed with right and wrong".

"Why is that a bad thing?"

My heart started beating really fast as I decided what to say next. "It´s a bad thing because," I swallowed "I never got over you."

There it was. Now he knew, but what he said next was like a kick in the gut.

"I doesn´t mather."

"Wow," Was all I could say.

"I told you, I'm not going to pursue another man's girlfriend. You want to talk honor. There it is in its purest form"

.

I went home that day, feeling like I´d been punched in the gut and all I wanted to do was wrap myself up in my bead and watch reruns of Hart of Dixie. This was the downside of having a kid; responsibilities. What I wanted wasn´t the most important thing in my life anymore. It was doing what was best for my daughter and I knew that it was to put on a brave face, to kiss Adrian like nothing was wrong and flirt with him like I´d always done.

I walked through the door to find them both asleep on the couch.

"I´m back!" I cheered, just loud enough to be sure they woke up.

"Heey" They both said. Adrian´s hair was even messier than usual because of his sleep. To say he was handsome, really was underestimating it.

"You know what? Tomorrow we will all be out of here before 10, and out in the park. Getting fresh air and not growing into the sofa".

Adrian grabbed a blanket, and hid himself and Abbie under it.

"Shh," He said. "We won´t have to if she can´t see us".

"Abbie? Did you want me to braid your hair?" I teased. "Then you have to come out".

"no-no-no" I could hear Adrian whisper. "Don´t let her trick you".

I sighed, and when I did i could sense a bad feeling creeping over me.

"Okay" I said as cheerfully as I could manage. "I´ll just go take a shower then."

I walked as fast as I could to the bathroom and in the shower I lost it.

It felt like a really sad movie. The ones you don´t really want to watch, like Romeo and Juliet or Titanic. When you feel so horrible watching it, but you still do, and afterwards you regret it because you spend the rest of the day feeling depressed. Crying in the shower, is like having your tears multiplied. The water flows down your face along with your tears, and makes it all feel like tears. It´s like your eyes have turned into a gigantic waterfall and your throat starts hurting. And you´re sobbing so bad, but you can´t let anyone hear you so you try to hold your breath. But you know, no one can hold their breath forever. Eventually you body will make you breath on it´s own. Crying in the shower is horrible, but what´s worse is when you have to get out of the shower and you know that you once again have to put on that brave face. So you pray to god that you´re done with crying, and you hope that you are. Even though, you know you´re not.

Eventually I stepped out, and wrapped my hair up in a blanket as I put on my bathrobe. When I got out of there, Abbie´s hair was a mess.

"Adrian, what did you do?"

He looket up from the kitchen chair. "What?"

I pointed to her hair.

"oh" He smiled proudly. "I braided it."

"Well, thats one way of saying it" I shook my head. "Come here sweetie, let´s fix your hair."

I quickly put on my clothes then grabbed a hairbrush. Fixing her hair wasn´t easy, he´d done a god job tangling it up. It was a good thing I actually knew how to fix hair, coming from always having long hair myself.

"It was a nice try though" I said to Adrian afterwards.

"Wait until next time, I´ll have it perfectly"

"Please don´t" I teased.

"Fine, fine, you are the boss!"

"Thank you," I smiled.

* * *

A/N: Did I mention I love you guys? Just a few things, I´m sorry about the short chapters, and before you comment that this is a Rose and Dimitri story, but that she´s with Adrian, yes this is a Rose and Dimitri story, patience my lovely readers.


End file.
